<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“ LoveFool “ by wifeymaterial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852946">“ LoveFool “</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeymaterial/pseuds/wifeymaterial'>wifeymaterial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeymaterial/pseuds/wifeymaterial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Suna Rintarou, had committed suicide with my future lover , Osamu Miya, I didn’t know why, why he wanted to commit suicide but I guess i’ll never know at this point but when he told me how much he truly loved me before he jumped off broke me but that might have been why I jumped too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“ LoveFool “</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m just giving a fair warning this fanfic has mentions of violence,suicide, and under no circumstance will I tolerate joking about these things cause it’s not fucking funny to joke about suicide or violent relationships cause it’s like not these things don’t truly happen in real life cause they do and it’s just the way of life. <br/>(editor note 4/29/21. why did I now realize how stupid this fanfic is)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the white snow fell, I felt like I was out of my body when all I could hear was my lover yelling at me, it was an experience I don’t want to happen again. My lovers cold hands gripped onto my neck<br/>
while I was daydreaming I felt like this was the eternal end although i never got to say my goodbyes to my family, my friends, I hope they’ll miss me. Before I leave from this place my name is, Suna Rintarou and my so called lover is Osamu Miya.</p><p>As I snapped back into reality I kicked him in his stomach, I heard him grunt in pain. I got on top of him and slapped him then I punched him, it ended up into me beating him up, while people were staring at me in horror as I kept hitting him, A tall figure walked behind me and violently pushed me off of Osamu, it was our volleyball captain, Kita Shinsuke, he glared at me in disgust while I was on the ground “you should go, Suna” Kita said to me in a angered tone. I got up and looked down, my eyes started to water, I should have just let him strangle me then I wouldn’t be disliked by everybody for beating up Samu. I walked away and got my bag, I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was currently 4:37 PM. </p><p>I had never really felt romantic with Osamu, I always wondered why we started dating, maybe he wanted someone to have a loving relationship with? or something sexual, he didn’t seem like the type to want either of those. I think he might have found me good looking maybe, but in the end we never got along or truly loved  each other.</p><p>While I was walking I finally arrived home, I wanted to just go to sleep and get away from reality. I wasn’t prepared to go to school tomorrow after what had just happened with me, Samu and Kita. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, I laid in my bed and looked next to me, my clock on my nightstand said 5:07 PM, I called for my mother and realized my family wasn’t here. I laid there and looked at my ceiling then looked at my cold hands, I put them on my neck and tried to strangle myself but I didn’t have the guts to kill myself, I didn’t want my mother and father to come home and walk into my room and be petrified in horror to see me dead.</p><p>I gripped my sheets and pulled them over me, tomorrow is the day I will tell Osamu . I truly love somebody else this somebody is somebody who probably hates me and is disgusted by me, it was Shinsuke, I found him so beautiful, the way he walks to me makes me get butterflies and the way his white and black hair compliment his brown eyes, But this will probably all come to a end tomorrow, I rolled over onto my side and started to fall asleep in my bed.</p><p> </p><p>The next day (6:46 AM Tuesday)</p><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, getting up from my bed I rubbed my nape and sighed. I walked to my closet and grabbed my uniform for school and set it on my bed, walking out of my room I walked into the bathroom,flipping the light switch on. I took a shower and then fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on my school uniform. I got my school bag and left my house to walk to my school, I slightly saw Kita and Samu walking together, I felt enraged seeing Shinsuke and Samu being together and me not being with Shinsuke instead, I tried to jog to them while they sped up their walking when they saw me. “Shinsuke-“ I said before being cut off “Rintarou, Samu doesn’t want to to see you anymore and neither do I.” Shinsuke said while glaring at me, and then it hit me, he didn’t want anything to do with a scum like me. I didn’t say anything back I just walked away and all I wanted to do was cry but I didn’t want to in public. While walking I finally arrived at school, entering the school a few people stared at me but I had ignored it, walking up the stairs I got to my class, 3-B, I walked to my desk in the class and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>2:38PM</p><p>I just had finished class, walking down the hallway I had decided it’s best that I quit the volleyball team, walking down to the staff office, Kita walked in front of me “Suna, I’m sorry if I sounded rude when I said Samu and I don’t wanna see you anymore.” When I heard Kita say this I felt my heart beat out of my chest “Awe, it’s okay Shinsuke” I said to him trying to sound as happy as I could, but hearing Kita say sorry to me was like a once in a life time experience. The school bell had rang a while ago but I was taking my time to walk home, but that’s when it caught my eye I was walking to my house and saw Kita and Osamu both sitting on a bench together making out? I couldn’t handle it I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces, that apology Kita said probably didn’t mean jackshit, I watched as the world crumbled before me. Then after seeing that I ran home and felt tears roll down my cheeks, I had never felt enraged and heartbroken at the same time. I unlocked the door and kicked it open in rage, walking inside I set my stuff down and closed the door. I decided that for the next 8 days till his birthday I am gonna torture myself each day, “It will all end soon, Rintarou” I told myself. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door behind me, laying down I looked down and grabbed a extension chord and wrapped it around my neck pulling harder and harder I let go an panted, coming to the conclusion that nobody will be able to get me out of this state of hating myself,  wanting to destroy myself, get rid of myself. I sat up from my bed and took of my shirt and grabbed a pocket knife from my dresser I started slashing my chest left and right blood splattering all over my floor and wall, the tears in my eyes rolled down my face as I started making deeper cuts in my arm with the knife in hand, putting the knife down I didn’t bother cleaning the blood cause the more the merrier. I slowly laid back down as blood dripped out of my arms and chest onto my blankets and pillows.


(7:32AM Wensday)


I awoke in a cold white room, “am I finally dead this early?” i said while smiling then hearing a soft but deep voice next to me “you’re not dead, Rintarou” my smiled went to a frown as I widened my eyes turning and looking next to me seeing Shinsuke and saw a IV next to me and then I realized I was in the hospital? “Shinsuke, could you explain why I’m in the h-hospital.” I said stuttering “You are here Rintarou, because when I knocked on your door to see if you were okay you didn’t answer and then I came in and walked up the stairs to your room and boom I saw blood everywhere and you bleeding out on your bed so then I called the police and please tell me what happened to you.” Shinsuke said while almost tearing up, it made me feel something I felt terrible which made more the reason for me to die. I stayed silent and didn’t respond until I saw him starting to cry, “If y-you got left there Rintarou you w-would have died...I-I don’t know what I would do knowing you died cause you were left there to bleed out...” Shinsuke broke into tears I had never seen him in this state but seeing him cry made me start crying and spill the truth “Shinsuke, I-I l-love you but not as a friend I love you as a b-boyfriend and I don’t know what to do cause I-I saw you with ‘Samu...making out and I don’t know what to do anymore because I’m a horrible person-“ I had gotten cut off by a tall figure “Suna, you’re not a bad person I am, I was the one who started this I was the one who almost strangled you to death for finding out about you liking Shinsuke and when I saw you walking home yesterday I purposely made out with Shinsuke to make you jealous because I thought it was fun and games to screw around with you but I didn’t ever think of the consequences...” I continued sobbing in my hospital bed, I felt a pair of cold lips kiss mine, it was ‘Samu that kissed me but I kissed him back “Please Rintarou follow me real quickly.” I smiled at ‘Samu and got up and walked with him while bringing my IV.

I followed ‘Samu and walked up the stairs to the hospital’s rooftop we walked outside, he sat on one of the benches and I sat next to him. ‘Samu held both my hands in his “Look, Suna I love you, I love you more than anything in this beautiful world because you are my beautiful world, and I feel like a real asshole for what I have done and maybe we can make up in some way in our new lives but just know, Suna Rintarou, I love you more than anything I have seen on Gods green earth.” He hugged me and kissed my cold lips, I watched as ‘Samu stood up on the bench and leaned over the railing of the roof and that’s when my world went blank, I watched as he fell and I screamed his name and ripped off the IV and stood up on the bench and jumped off the roof, falling through the cold air I screamed in regret but why, why did this happen to me, why can’t this happen to someone else, why me, why me, God, what did I do to deserve this, I watched him fall onto the ground blood everywhere, I felt some of his blood splatter on me and that’s when I knew that was gonna be me in a few seconds, but it was nice being here ya ‘know living here on earth but this I guess is my true eternal end. As I was falling i landed on ‘Samu’s dead body instantly dying of fall impact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m really sorry this was so short it’s just that I felt pretty rushed to get it done with so yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>